


norwegian beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: American Beauty AU, LMAO, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His little brother - his perfect little brother - starts teasing him and he can't help his daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	norwegian beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Mimmi prompted me to write this at like midnight last night so...
> 
> Don't really know what American beauty is about but who cares heres some drabble.

Vegard couldn't recall getting up. He couldn't really recall anything, where he had been or what he'd done... he just... found himself standing in this corridor, this hallway, dimly lit and narrow and...foggy?  
He didn't understand how it was, but there was a thin fog surrounding him, slowly unraveling and twirling. It made him uneasy.   
He suddenly became aware of a sound, he hadn't thought about it before, but it was silent as the grave and now a noise had broken that silence. It sounded like... laughter? Like someone was giggling and the sound had been cast through a large space, and it became hollow.

"Vegard.." he heard, followed by another giggle, and- the sound of water rippling. 

Something in the back of his mind told him to follow the sound, and his bare feet padded across the wooden floor. The closer he got to the sound, the heavier the fog became, and it felt warmer, more moist.   
He reached a door that stood ajar, and what he now concluded wasn't fog but steam was rushing out of the opening.

Vegard pushed the door open, and stepped inside. He was quiet as a mouse, but in his chest, his heart was thundering, and his skin felt sweaty in the humid air. He was in a bathroom, he could see now, and the farther he walked into the room, the clearer he saw that by the far wall was a large tub, and someone was in it. Not just anyone though, he knew who it was immediately. He sat on one end of the tub, and red rose petals floated on the water, revealing nothing that Wasn't above the water level. Which meant all Vegard could see when he came closer was his upper chest, shoulders and head, and the knee that peaked out from the petals.

Vegard could feel how his mouth had opened, yet he made no attempt to stop the gawking expression, he simply stumbled closer and kneeled at the side of the tub.

His brothers face was - as always - beautiful beyond compare. His lips were a faint pink and a playful smirk tugged on the corners of them. His eyes in the gray light were dark, the usually bright blue colour in them now dim and shaded, and his cheeks had a flush of red. The long golden hair of his was tied back, a few strands hanging here and there, but most of it was tucked away from his pretty face. His eyes left Vegards and instead fell lower, only for a second as he bit back a real smile and became serious. 

"You've been working out, haven't you? I can tell.." he spoke quietly, his voice husky and warm, and as he spoke, he bared his neck slowly, his every move seemingly done with hidden intentions behind them.

"I can always tell about my big brother.." his hand slowly emerged from the water, it covered Vegards on the edge of the tub for a moment, lingering before slipping away again.  
Vegards eyes never left his brothers face, as if a spell was on him, he felt he simply couldn't stop staring. 

His brothers expression changed, he now partially pouted as he spoke. "I was hoping you'd give me a bath. I'm very, very dirty," he looked at Vegard From under his eyelashes and batted them a few times.

As if still under his spell, Vegards hand acted upon its own accord, his brothers mouth turned into a satisfied smile as he sank lower into the water until just his neck and up was visible, and his legs parted. Vegard could momentarily see his skin under the petals in the water, the fact that he couldn't see what he wished for edged him as his hand slid into the warm water. His fingers lightly stroked his brothers leg, Vegard caught him sighing loudly as the caress continued and he went higher up the soft skin of his brothers inner thigh, not caring that his shirt sleeve had become wet as his arm went deeper into the water.   
His breath was quick, vegards, he looked at his brothers face again, he had closed his eyes and leaned it on the bathtub edge, and his lips were parted, quiet, breathy sounds escaping him.

Vegard flinched when his hand made contact with something he'd never in his wildest dreams touch, but wanted to so badly. He shut his hand around him, his flesh already hard.

"Yes-" his brothers voice was hardly a sound, he moaned quietly and Vegard felt him push up into his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it, couldn't decide to just continue w the nsfw or be canonical and make his wife scold him for jacking off in bed oh well.


End file.
